Boyfriend Blues
by UntappedChaos
Summary: "I'm tired of being pathetic. I don't want to be that girl everyone feels sorry for 'cause the guy she chose didn't completely choose her. I don't want to be the woman who lives her life either hopeless or full of jealousy." Kagome makes a decision and drags Sesshoumaru along with her... but the taiyoukai might just make her give the consequences a second glance. ED: Fixed errors.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: And _immediately_ revamped since the document editor is a spazz. Sorry peeps! Give it another try!**

**Boyfriend Blues**

_UntappedChaos_

No, the _sake_ wasn't that strong. No, she wasn't very shocked that Inuyasha had run off to see Kikyou again. No, it wasn't that disturbing that Sesshoumaru had brought Rin to intrude on the abandoned hut they had decided to camp in for the meanwhile.

The combination of the three however was apparently _more_ than enough to snap her self-control cleanly in two.

Therefore between the three bottles of only half-decent sake, the anger she felt at Inuyasha merrily skipping off for a date when they were technically together, and a dripping wet, sexy as hell Sesshoumaru, Kagome soon found herself in the taiyoukai's lap kissing him with every ounce of feeling she had. All the anger and hormones had mixed with the alcohol and become a fire in her gut that needed somewhere to go. Maybe she wanted to make Inuyasha jealous.

Maybe she just had enough of him running off to someone else and was looking for something better.

The stubborn thought of 'Serves him right, dammit. I deserve a good man,' wiggled delightfully in the back of her mind. Her lips against the fanged ones beneath had a surprisingly good chemistry, and together with her frazzled mind and nerves it set goosebumps dancing merrily up her shoulders. His silky hair sifted through her fingers, his burning hot and slightly damp skin slick beneath her palm as it smoothed over the crest of his shoulder, his kimono slipping out of the way without much resistance. His clawed hand was gripping her thigh in shock, nails pressing against flesh and yet not drawing even the slightest amount of blood as she grew even bolder, nipping enticingly at his lips, inviting him to engage her more fully.

Everyone else was sleeping. While the cat is away, right?

The day she was under the Goshinboku and decided she would stay by Inuyasha's side without expecting anything she had given up on anger. She'd given it up, locked it away, and told herself that anger at something she couldn't change wouldn't do her any good. It still stood, but that didn't mean that outrage hadn't festered inside her like cancer. Without bothering to warn her, it had gone out of control; like the man being told "You have two months to live," her rage was going to eat her alive so suddenly and so soon, that if she didn't do something drastic like this she would surely do something even worse.

More than the idea of Inuyasha leaving her for Kikyou, Kagome loathed the idea that she would become another dirty, jealous, unfair woman because of it. She wouldn't sacrifice her self-respect for him. She wouldn't.

Instead, she was being sly; she wanted a bit of affection, and if the stoic Sesshoumaru was open to her wordless and yet overly apparent proposal, that was exactly what she would get.

Sesshoumaru's mind was still blank, shocked out of his words if he'd ever had any. This woman was his brother's female, was she not? She was his intended, his protected, the one he had chosen. Yet here and now, Inuyasha was nowhere within miles of the cabin and the miko had come to him. Was she completely faithless? It sparked a momentary outrage that caused his grip to tighten, but just as quickly as it came, it went; this was the miko… no, this was Kagome. Little as he knew of her, faithlessness was not one of her traits. She was faithful… loyal to a fault even, and therefore her behavior could not be so easily explained. The nibbles that tugged at his lips were enticement, plain and simple; she _wanted_ him to respond, and at first, he resisted. This woman, while not formally claimed, supposedly had promised herself to another.

Now, however, she came to him.

It was a split second decision that he wasn't yet sure if he would regret, but before she could notice they were buoyed up by his youki cloud and carried out the door, rain lashing harshly against their skin as he forced them away from the temporary hideaway. To her credit, Kagome was only mildly surprised by the change of scenery, his decision to move. It didn't seem to deter her in the least though; the kiss that was broken with a gasp resumed, hot and smoldering, more patient and alluring. Soft touches that weren't sweet at all, meant only to coax and goad. Cold as the rain was, her intentions might have been colder, a sharp juxtaposition to her body's rising temperature.

When they lighted, it was in a copse of trees weighted with and abundance of purple flowers; the ground beneath was covered in a soft, spongy moss, and all around the air was heady with the scent of blooming things and the bracing humidity of hot springs. Wet as the ground was, Kagome found she didn't mind when he settled her among the roots of one of those old trees; the water on her back was frigid, but the unnatural heat emanating from the demon above her was more than enough to counteract it. Slitted golden eyes observed her critically, but not coldly, from scant inches away. He was going to ask a question, and she just knew that whatever it was, it would probably make her rethink herself... and Kagome knew she would have to listen.

She couldn't stop him, after all.

"Miko, why are you inviting me?"

Oh, she could hear the, "When you have Inuyasha as your intended," on there loud and clear, completely unmistakable. Why was she coming on to him indeed. She found herself answering as honestly as possible, the truth as cold as the rain that pattered overhead.

"I'm tired of being pathetic. I don't want to be that girl everyone feels sorry for 'cause the guy she chose didn't completely choose her. I don't want to be the woman who lives her life either hopeless or full of jealousy," came the reply, dark, quiet, but strong with conviction. That's right; she didn't _have_ to be another sad love story, a poor girl who fell in love with a bastard of a man that couldn't make his mind up to have only one. She wasn't so desperate to be loved that she would lower herself to that.

The expression on his face...very few would have ever realized there _was_ an expression there, but to Kagome it was plain as day. Sesshoumaru _respected_ her. His eyes were heated, and not just from a spark of lust...but in approval. What a heady thing that was. Her hands, still perched on his shoulders, inched toward his neck along alabaster skin, calluses scraping and sending sensitive tingles through her fingers, gooseflesh creeping across his back as she threaded delicate fingers through his hair. When he allowed her to guide his lips to hers, it was a thrill not unlike the one that came with victory; and the slow, chaste way his lips moved against hers promised that there was more to come. So much more.

When his lips parted from hers, Sesshoumaru leaned in even closer, mouth hovering right next to her ear. In a voice like a fog or an illusion, he posed a question she never once, not in five hundred years, would have expected to hear.

"Kagome, this is a dangerous game you're starting; do you intend to play for keeps?"


	2. Challenged Muse

**2 — Challenged Muse**

She wasn't ready for that. In fact, her brain was in full-on "screw the future and consequences be damned" mode, so asking her to "play for keeps"?

In fact, this was Sesshoumaru. This was the Killing Perfection, the Aristocratic Assassin, Fluffinator 9000, _THE_ Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru.

That same Sesshoumaru was staring at her with eyes aglow, gold and molten, pupils wide and sensual as they accepted all of the paltry moonlight around them to watch Kagome's face, waiting for some indication of her thought processes. Why was he asking this? Motives completely unknown, it was hard to say yes or no. She was fairly prepared that a night like this would put an end to things with Inuyasha.

Bathe as she might, the smell of _sex_ would probably filter through all her best-scented soaps and make quite aware what she'd done and with whom. Just a hunch, because hey, _dog demons_.

So if he meant this in a "Your relationship will be kaput" kind of way then yes. Yes, she was prepared for that. The relief would be welcome. It would finally put everyone out of her misery. Still… _still_, it was just a hunch, but she thought he might be asking something else. He didn't mean Inuyasha. However impossible, she couldn't help but think he meant…himself. He wanted her to play this game, and the prize was himself…to keep.

_If_ she was playing for keeps.

The silence was dragging, but Sesshoumaru's patience was admirable. He wasn't touching her; only watching, just a little ways above her, the non-interaction a way to refrain from influencing her decision in any other way than what she really, truly wanted for herself. Her blue eyes couldn't help but trail across his face and note the minute signs of strain; they were really so tiny that no one but perhaps herself or Rin, or maybe Jaken, would notice. For someone who still appeared to be in his teens, he was terribly complex in his non-expressed expressions. He was beautiful—enough to outmatch the grand lot of women she'd met in her life—but still very…male. The shoulders she had bared to wandering fingers were built with taut muscle, something she never would have thought from seeing him in his kimono. The hint of stripes she could just glimpse at his collarbone was too enticing for words. Was he sexy as hell? Did she want to jump his bones? Absolutely. If she were any less of a woman, she'd be a babbling mess in front of someone like him.

The question though, was did she want to have him for real? In a relationship? The thought was like sour grapes when she considered his usual self and the veritable _hell_ his younger brother had already put her through. It made her look into his iridescent, glowing eyes, and ask the one thing she had to know above and before all.

"That depends. Are you willing to let yourself be kept?"

The cord of tension between them snapped with a deafening silence, and before she could even register the viciously hungry gleam in his eye, Sesshoumaru's lips were on hers, soft and powerful, a forceful return of her seduction. Clawed hands clasped her wrists, leaving her vulnerable to his whims that sent awry her simple plans. His body covered hers, lithe and powerful, barely an inch away, heat radiating through silk as if to replace the missing sunlight. Nips and skillful tongue had her confused and yet sure that this was a purposeful, planned assault on her senses; he demanded surrender from her. He would not take or plunder; he would demand that she give herself, her _all_ to him before...

…it was just a thought, briefly there and then gone in the heat… but he might just rebuild her into someone better. Someone stronger.

It made her struggling heart leap. Instead of always having to be the better person, could she be just as she was? Could their fallings out become mutual understandings? Could they build together instead of always tearing down and starting over? The thought of a relationship had been so awful a moment ago, and yet now she wanted her scabbed-over heart to break and bleed again. She wanted it to be soft again, to heal.

Sesshoumaru noticed from the first tear that she was crying, but her scent… oh, it was opening up in beautiful, enticing ways. She was thinking inside, he could tell, and he was somehow winning. Inuyasha, who had hurt her to the point of her heart closing off to men, was fading from her. The shift from seduction to something tinged with hope and joy was… delightful. Wonderful. There weren't words to appropriately describe the taste that filtered through her skin, the scent that filled his nose. It was a broken-heartedly beautiful thing. From desirous kisses to soft licks to take away her tears; from grasping at her wrists to… however tentatively… lacing their fingers together. The evolution was subtle, just like this change in her that he hadn't even noticed until tonight when she, proud alpha female, came to him. Her suitor was too weak to handle her; he was not enough of a male, small-hearted, small-minded, unfaithful. However true he was to his friends, he could not be true to his lover.

So instead of being his lover, she would be…what? The demon abhorred the idea of leaving her with the half-breed, a member of his pack made to endure him but no longer his future mate. Wouldn't it be agony? Wouldn't he, who easily betrayed her, also hold this decision against her for the foreseeable future? With the exception of her human state, she was almost the perfect mate; ideal in a way he had never hoped to find. Stout of heart, strong of mind, loyal and independent; strong in her own right and yet happy to have his strength lent to hers. Beautiful in her purity, honest in her actions and words, without airs and full of a simple, all-encompassing compassion for others that he knew he did not posses. It hurt to think of all the things Inuyasha had made her suffer out of love for him; this singularity of a female willingly submitting herself to such terrible injustices for that filthy pup's sake.

Her fingers tightened around his. Her lips, trembling, met the stripes across his cheek. He could feel her moving closer, and yet trying to tell him something. Lips and fangs trailed across her neck and to her collarbone, and beneath the sensitive skin he could feel her pulse leap and jump, erratic and swift.

Kagome was playing their "game," but she wasn't sure, really _sure_, whether or not she wanted to win.

* * *

**AN: This story is officially finished on my deviantArt account~! So I'll finish posting it here now. w There's a total of six chapters, so hopefully I'll post all the rest over the next week or so.**

**Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
